Like Whoa
by jonasxsister
Summary: Short breaths, sweaty palms, and lost balance. He's the tattoo that she can't remove. He causes her pain, and it feels good. Niley. Song by Aly & AJ.


**Extended summary: Short breath, sweaty palms, and lost balance. He's the tattoo that she can't remove. He causes her pain, and it feels good. Miley's feelings about Nick are bottled up inside, building tension so high she's about ready to explode. Will a visit to the park, with just the two of them, change all that?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, Miley Cyrus, or the Jonas Brothers. If I owned the Jonas Brothers, would I be sitting here at my computer typing about them? Didn't think so. **

**Song: "Like Whoa" by Aly & AJ. I don't own the song either. **

* * *

_**Miley's POV**_

_Life is good I can't complain_

_I mean I could but no one's listening_

I looked over at Nick, whose gaze was concentrated on his iPhone. He had been making calls to "important people" all day long, while squeezing in texts to old friends every now and then. "Earth to Nick?" I asked, trying to draw his attention from his phone. For this first time in half an hour, he looked up from his phone. He turned to me and smiled.

_Your image overwhelms my brain_

_And it feels good_

_Good, good_

"I'm sorry, Miles. I've been so busy. What's up?" he asked, scooting closer to me.

I froze, feeling his soft breath on my shoulder. "Waiting for you to wrap up your oh-so-important business, Nicholas." I ruffled his hair as he laughed, causing a sharp tingle to run down my back. I shuddered.

"You okay?" he asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I shook the blank expression off of my face and plastered a cheesy smile on my blushing face, "Just fine."

"Say…" he paused. "Do you want to go for a ride?"

My heart stopped; did Nick Jonas just ask me to go for a ride with him? _It wouldn't hurt, _I thought. "Sure, let go."

He stopped me, "Wait, are you sure your mom would be okay with this? I wouldn't want to do anything that gets you in trouble."

Sweet, sweet Nicholas. "It'll be fine. My mom trusts me, and she knows and trusts you. Let's go." I insisted.

"Alright then." he said as we headed out the door of his house. He unlocked his car and opened the door for me, before walking over to the driver's side of the car. He slipped into his seat as I did with mine, and fired up with the ignition. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded silently. He pulled out of the driveway and guided the car down the street. I rolled the window down and stared at the sunny scene before me.

_Now I'm rolling my window down_

_I love the wind but I hate the sound_

I looked at my wrist and gazed at the teal blue letters that lay inked on my skin. Earlier that morning, I had cheerfully written Nick's initials on my wrist. "What's that?" Nick questioned, quickly glancing over. I frantically pulled my sleeve back down to cover up the ink.

"Oh, I smeared some blue pen on myself earlier. Nothing big." I lied.

_You're like a tattoo that I can't remove_

_And it feels good_

_It feels good, it feels good_

Oh Nicholas, if only you knew how much I want to tell you how I feel. He and I have been friends for years, and our friendship couldn't be stronger. Aside from my mother, he knew me better than anybody else.

_Like a rollercoaster ride_

_Holding on, my knuckles white_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Can't believe I'm like whoa, whoa_

_Up and down and side to side_

_Every inch of me is like whoa, whoa_

_Got me feeling like whoa, whoa_

"Just one little detail, Nick. Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "Wherever the car takes us."

"What?" I asked. "How can that be possible? _You _are the one driving. Not the car, Nick."

He chuckled, "Listen Miles. I know this area way too well. So well I could drive to one of my favorite places without thinking about it. For all you know, I could be thinking about cheese, completely unaware of my surroundings, and my hands and heart will steer me somewhere."

"That's pretty cool," I said, approvingly. "…And creepy at the same time." I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and looked down at my lap.

_In the morning it begins again_

_Feels like I'm falling better strap me in_

_I think I'm running out of oxygen_

_And it feels good_

_It feels good, it feels good_

A few minutes later, Nick's car pulled up to a grassy area by a stream. My jaw dropped, with the sunset blaring over the area, it couldn't be more beautiful. "Nick, this place is amazing." I commented as I stepped out of the car. I placed my hand on the hood of the car, "Thank you for driving us here, car."

Nick locked the doors, "Very funny, Cyrus." He stuffed the keys in his pocket and led me under a large, shady, oak tree. He sat down and grinned as we were being serenaded by the sound of flowing water coming from the nearby stream. "Sit," he said, looking up at me. I nodded and dropped to his level, crossing my legs. "I love it out here," he began. "It's so quiet and peaceful. It's nice to get away from it all, you know? No screaming girls…"

I stifled a laugh, "Don't lie, Nick. I know you love it when girls throw themselves at you."

Nick ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged. "It's fun, but very uncomfortable at the same time. It's nice to hear those girls scream that they love me, but I don't like hearing those three words get wasted. You can't just throw 'I love you' out there like it's nothing. I know they're fans, and I really appreciate all their support. But it feels weird knowing that they don't love me in _that _way, and yet they yell it in my face."

"I never saw it that way," I admitted, admiring his newfound sensitivity. "I've never heard you speak like that, Nick. Wow." I chuckled as we shared a smile.

_Like a rollercoaster ride_

_Holding on, my knuckles white_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Can't believe I'm like whoa, whoa_

_Up and down and side to side_

_Every inch of me is like whoa, whoa_

_Got me feeling like whoa, whoa_

Nick stood up, brushing blades of grass off of his jeans. "Walk with me?" he asked, holding his hand out.

I could feel my breath stop short, "Sure." I replied as I grabbed hold of his hand. We walked along a dirt path until we reached the stream, where he picked up rocks and threw them in the stream. One tiny pebble missed and hit a middle-aged woman sitting with her dog.

"Sorry!" Nick cried, embarrassed.

I threw my arm over his shoulder to prevent me from falling down, I was laughing harder than ever before. "Nice going, Nicholas Jerry Jonas." I laughed. I regained my composure and quickly took my arm off his shoulder. "I will most definitely bug you about this for the rest of your life." I told him seriously, before breaking out into a smile.

"Get over it, Miss Miley." he said as he poked my sides. I blushed. A few weeks back, he had told me he only poked my sides to see me laugh and smile. As soon as my cheeks returned to their normal shade, he un-tucked the hair that was hidden behind my ears. "Your hair looks so pretty when it frames your face like that." he told me as my locks fell against my cheeks.

"Thanks," I answered quietly as we continued walking along.

_My inhibitions are beginning to let go_

_This situation _

_I can't help but lose control_

_No inner friction that I cannot seem to break_

_It feels good, it feels good_

_I'm holding on _

As we walked along the curved path, I stared at my feet. My breath was haggard, my heart was thumping, and my palms were sweating. I couldn't afford to look at Nick; he was already breaking me just by his presence. _Breaking me. _His gaze was powerful and his lips were curled into a soft smile. _Please stop watching me, _I thought to myself. I could feels his eyes watching my every move, causing me to slowly lose my balance. I stopped walking and took a few seconds to catch my breath. Nicholas Jonas was breaking me, and it felt good.

"Miley, talk to me. Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

I breathed deeply, "No, Nick. I'm not okay. When I'm around you I lose my balance. My breaths are short, and I can never find the nerve to speak." I paused before continuing, "You cause me pain, Nick Jonas. Whenever I'm around you, I hurt inside. It hurts that I'm never able to tell you how I feel."

Nick's eyes lit up, "How you feel?"

I nodded, "Yes, how I feel. I want you, Nick. I need you. I can't be just friends with you, I want—need us to be more than that. I can't go through a day without a trace of you crossing my mind. And this feeling has been eating at me, slowly destroying me, because I need to know you feel."

Before I could continue on, I felt his lips pushed into mine. My first reaction was to pull away, until I realized that this was what I had been wanting for the past two years. I relaxed and allowed myself into his deep embrace, letting our emotions come out as soft kisses. His arms worked his way around my small waist as I fixed mine around his neck. Finally, it was happening. My heartbeat decreased to its normal rate and my palms stopped perspiring. Telling him how I felt had taken away all the pain that lived inside me as a result of keeping my feelings bottled up. Everything except my balance was back to normal. His lips melting into mine didn't help when it came to regaining stability. We pulled apart due to lack of air, and my cheeks were flushed with red. I stumbled a bit and propped my hands on my head to help me keep my balance. "Wow," was all I could muster out.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked, smirking.

_Like a rollercoaster ride_

_Like I'm running a red light_

_Like a rocket ship is like_

_There's nothing else that makes me feel like whoa_

"You make me feel like I've never felt before, Nicholas Jerry Jonas." I told him.

_Like a rollercoaster whoa_

_Holding on, my knuckles whoa_

_Once you let your love in, whoa_

_Every inch of me is like whoa_

_Got me feeling like whoa_

I smiled, "…And it feels good."

* * *

**A/N: Please be gentle, this is my first Niley that I've uploaded on fan fiction. If you liked it, feel free to review. If you didn't like it, please save me the heartache and spare me. This one-shot probably doesn't make any sense, but I was listening to the song and an idea popped into my head. I'll get better, I promise!**

**Kayslee**


End file.
